


La segunda primera cita

by WriterNonsense



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock y John deciden revivir su primera "cita" con un final algo distinto</p>
            </blockquote>





	La segunda primera cita

**Author's Note:**

> Post Reinchenbach

Hace casi siete meses desde que John volvió a casa del cementerio para encontrarse a cierto detective consultor tomándose una taza de té sentado en su sillón. No es que le guste recordarlo, considerando que estuvieron a punto de acabar en urgencias. Sherlock le dijo luego que creía que iba a desmayarse al verlo, John se rió de él, cómo demonios había deducido Sherlock algo tan incorrecto considerando que John es médico pero fue militar, no lo sabe, pero cree que partirle la cara era algo justificado, sobretodo porque uno no finge su propia muerte y vuelve al cabo de tres años como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
Aún tienen pesadillas, y su relación no es exactamente tal como era. Para empezar, si antes tenían pocos reparos en invadirse sus espacios personales, ahora caminan casi pegados, rozándose a cada momento, y John está convencido que en Scotland Yard tienen una apuesta sobre cuánto van a tardar en meterse mano en alguna escena del crimen. Además de que, en plena terapia con Ella, John logró admitirse algo. No es tan heterosexual como creía.  
Aún así, a pesar de estos siete meses de camaradería, John aún no ha decidido qué hacer con sus sentimientos.  
– Pásame esa probeta. - Sherlock está inclinado sobre la mesa de la cocina, y John sale de su estupor, ignorando cómo hace menos de un minuto estaba desnudando mentalmente a su compañero de piso.  
Cuando se la alcanza, sus dedos se rozan, sólo un instante. John aparta la mano como si se hubiera escaldado, carraspeando, volviendo al comedor a leer.  
No se da cuenta de cómo se mira Sherlock los dedos, ni de cómo entrecierra los ojos.  
– John...  
– Hmm...  
Finge estar absorto en el libro, aunque lo ha dado por perdido, Sherlock ha anotado en la página 3 quién es el asesino, en la 7 el motivo, y en la 16, por qué este libro es una soberana pérdida de tiempo.  
– No quedes con ninguna de tus... conquistas hoy, tenemos cosas que hacer. - Ha dejado de importarle el tono de absoluto desdén con el que Sherlock siempre se refiere a sus citas.  
– ¿Algún asesinato? ¿Ha llamado Lestrade?  
Toma el murmullo de Sherlock como un asentimiento, sin darle más importancia, y no vuelve a pensar en ello hasta la noche.

Son las seis y Sherlock no está en ninguna parte del piso, así que John está a punto de quitarse la chaqueta, sintiéndose ridículo porque una vez más se haya olvidado de él en plena investigación, cuando se da cuenta de algo.  
La cocina está limpia. No limpia de “podemos apartar unos tubos de ensayo y varias muestras para leer medio periódico”, no, limpia de “podríamos hacer el amor sobre la mesa sin morir de más de cien tipos de enfermedades infecciosas”  
Da un paso hacia ella, llevándose la mano a la espalda, cogiendo la pistola. La lleva siempre consigo desde el entierro Moriarty, pero no la saca del todo, por si la señora Hudson es la responsable del estado de su piso.  
Sobre la mesa, un trozo de papel.  
Angelo's, seis y media. La mesa de siempre.  
Suspira, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Sherlock es un melodramático. Saca su móvil, mandándole un mensaje con esas exactas palabras. La respuesta de Sherlock no tarda en llegar.

_He sido informado de que uno debe ser misterioso cuando invita a su otra mitad a una cita. SH._

John no se permite pensar, sus dedos actúan por cuenta propia.

 _¿Misterioso? Espera... ¿esto es una cita? Creía que estabas casado con tu trabajo_.

El corazón le late tan fuerte que lo nota en la garganta, sentándose mirando la pantalla del móvil, la boca seca pero las manos firmes, sin restos de temblores.

_Divorcio amistoso. Podemos ver a otras personas. Aunque creo entender que lo nuestro dejó de ser platónico cuando empezaste a tener fantasías conmigo. SH._

Maravilloso. Ahora Sherlock Holmes sabe que se masturba pensando en él. Sacude la cabeza, riendo entre dientes. Quizás el que saltó de la azotea fue él y no Sherlock, y ahora está en St. Barts en coma, encerrado en un universo alternativo en el que su compañero de piso parece querer algo más que una relación de amistad con él. Con John Watson, un hombre de lo más corriente al que los hombres como Sherlock no miran ni de reojo.

_Veinticuatro minutos, John. Deja de pensar en tonterías y cámbiate. Tenemos una cita. SH._

_Lo habitual es cambiarse varias veces de atuendo y de peinado antes de acabar con lo primero que se ha probado, aún lleno de indecisión, y disculpar luego la tardanza. Te ahorraré trabajo. Los pantalones grises. La camisa azul. Resalta tus ojos. SH._

_¿A quién has estado pidiendo consejo? ¡No soy una chica, Sherlock! Soy más que capaz de escoger mi propia ropa en menos de diez minutos._

_Y aún así sigues sentado cavilando. Veintiún minutos. SH._

 

De modo que a las 6.30 en punto John llega al restaurante, con unos pantalones negros pero con la camisa azul, sintiéndose ridículo por el impulso que ha tenido al salir del metro.  
¿Y si Sherlock está haciendo algún experimento sobre convenciones sociales? ¿Y si la idea le parece ridícula? ¿Y si...  
– ¡Doctor Watson, pase! Le estábamos esperando. - Angelo le sonríe al ver lo que lleva en las manos, guiñándole un ojo. - Traeré una vela. Más romántico.  
Esta vez no se molesta en corregirle.  
– Gracias.  
Al entrar le sorprende la falta de ruido, no hay conversaciones que ahoguen el sonido del violín. Si es Sherlock el que está tocando, va a salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.  
Por suerte es una grabación, y Sherlock se levanta cuando le ve llegar, carraspeando, moviendo el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra.  
– ¿Has reservado todo el restaurante para nosotros?  
– ¿Eso son flores?  
Aunque John sabe perfectamente lo que lleva en las manos, ambos bajan la mirada hacia el ramo, Sherlock frunciendo el ceño, John lanzándolas sobre la mesa de al lado.  
– Lo sé, son ridículas. Creí que iban con la velada, pero no nos pegan nada. - Se sonríen, y Sherlock le aparta la silla para que se siente. Es la misma mesa, la de su primer caso, aunque esta vez no hay ningún taxista asesino ni Sherlock Holmes está a punto de salir corriendo para demostrarle que su cojera es psicosomática.  
– Deberías haberme traído dedos, voy a empezar un experimento nuevo y me ahorrarías el viaje a la morgue.  
– Lo sé. Están en la nevera en un contenedor, pero te juro que si los dejas por la cocina sin etiquetar, los tiraré al váter.  
Se miran a los ojos, y en apenas dos segundos, están riéndose a carcajadas.

 

La comida es excelente, y por una vez, ambos pueden disfrutarla sin prisas. Sherlock se ha pedido una ensalada y John los raviolis, aunque Sherlock no deja de cogerle algunos y John se come su rúcula, sabe que Sherlock la detesta.  
Hablan de su último caso y de las miradas de Anderson cuando Sherlock dedujo en menos de dos minutos a qué se había dedicado el forense ese fin de semana lejos de su mujer, y John debería insistirle a Sherlock sobre las ventajas de ser educado, pero ríe con él, porque la verdad, Anderson está poniéndole los cuernos a su mujer, se merece el escarnio público.  
Les traen el postre, un tiramisú con dos cucharas, y de repente John se recuerda que esto es una cita. Con Sherlock. Que está lamiendo la cuchara como si se tratara de una piruleta.  
John gime, esperando que su sonrojo pase desapercibido. Por cómo Sherlock se limpia la comisura de los labios con el pulgar y luego se lo lleva a la boca, era una esperanza muy pero que muy remota.  
John se remueve en el asiento, nota su erección apretándose contra la tela de los calzoncillos, acabándose la copa de vino de un trago.  
– ¿Sediento?  
– Mucho. Esto... - Sea lo que sea lo que iba a decir, se le atraganta cuando la mano izquierda de Sherlock desaparece bajo el mantel.  
Y se agarra a su entrepierna.  
– ¡Sherlock!  
John da un salto en la silla, mirando a su alrededor, los camareros se han retirado a las cocinas, gracias a dios, y ahora sabe por qué Sherlock creía conveniente tener el restaurante para ellos solos.  
Sherlock rodea su erección con sus dedos, acariciándole y apretándole alternativamente, hasta que John tiene que morderse el labio para no gemir y suplicar más.  
Maldice por lo bajo cuando Sherlock se retira, su boca curvada en una medio sonrisa.  
– También me han aconsejado que no vaya demasiado rápido, por lo visto si uno desea llevar las cosas “más allá”, debe ser cortés y esperar hasta la tercera o cuarta citas antes de comprobar si es compatible sexualmente con su pareja. Lo que explica por qué tus relaciones duraban tan poco, sin duda, acostarse con ellas la primera noche indicaba una falta de seriedad por tu parte, y...  
– Pero qué... ¿con quién has hablado, con Molly? ¿Con la señora Hudson? Por dios dime que no. ¡Es como nuestra madre!  
– Claro que no. Cree que estamos juntos desde la primera noche, iba a sonar ridículo preguntándole cómo conquistarte. Molly sigue encaprichada conmigo y a pesar de lo que opines de mis habilidades sociales, tengo algo de consideración, no, no les pedí consejo a ellas.  
– Pues como no hayas comprado alguna revista para chicas...  
– Le pregunté a Sarah.  
John cierra los ojos, su erección se ha largado lejos, pero parece, por cómo le laten las sienes, que la jaqueca está a la vuelta de la esquina.  
– A Sarah. Mi ex, Sarah.  
– Sois amigos pero os acostasteis, aunque la cosa no salió bien, de modo que era la persona perfecta para aconsejarme cómo llegar más lejos y a la vez cómo evitar volver de nuevo a cómo estábamos.  
– Ya. Sherlock, esto no es un experimento que puedas realizar con sujetos de prueba o estudios de laboratorio. Es una relación, ninguna relación tiene los mismos resultados, dependen de demasiadas variables.  
– ¿Cómo cuales?  
Entrelaza los dedos y apoya la barbilla en ellos, inclinándose para escucharle mejor, y John se relaja, estirando las piernas hasta que roza el tobillo y la pantorrilla de Sherlock, satisfecho cuando nota cómo se le dilatan las pupilas aunque permanezca inmóvil.  
– Para empezar, lo que hay entre nosotros nunca ha sido una amistad normal. Los amigos no necesitan saber a cada momento que el otro está a salvo, ni matan por otro a los dos días de conocerse, ni fingen matarse para salvar la vida de su mejor amigo. Todos nuestros conocidos creen que nos acostamos desde el primer día. Hasta mi terapeuta lo creía. Cuando moris... cuando lo de la azotea pasé por las fases de duelo como si fuera tu viudo, no tu amigo.  
– John...  
Alarga la mano hacia él, entrelazan los dedos, y John pestañea, carraspeando.  
– Así que ya tenemos una relación, aunque nos haya costado demasiado tiempo y demasiado dolor asumirlo. Ahora sólo tenemos que decidir qué hacemos. O seguimos como estábamos...  
– No es una opción.  
– No. De acuerdo. Pues podemos intentarlo. Pasar directamente a la parte física, y si somos compatibles, podemos convertir mi habitación en un laboratorio, así podremos volver a usar la cocina para lo que se diseñó originariamente.  
– Creía que no eras gay.  
– Y yo que eras asexual. Ahora, ¿en tu cama o en la mía?  
Salen corriendo del restaurante como si fueran a perseguir a otro taxi por medio Londres.


End file.
